Mi hermosa Genio
by Angie Kao
Summary: Butch Him un chico normal como todos, enamorado de una bella chica, hasta ahí todo bien con excepción de que una genio lo ayudará a conquistarla. Pero que pasara si sus sentimientos cambian de rumbo..
1. Prologo

**Mi Hermosa Genio**

 _Butch Him un chico normal como todos, enamorado de una bella chica, hasta ahí todo bien con excepción de que una genio lo ayudará a conquistarla. Pero que pasara si sus sentimientos cambian de rumbo…_

 _Era un día tranquilo en Nueva Saltadilla, el sol resplandeciendo como siempre…._

 _En una casa de estilo no tan pobre pero ni tan lujosa vivía un chico de ojos verdes, cabello azabache, que cursaba el séptimo año y su nombre era…. (Narrador interrumpido)_

 **¡ BUTCH! LEVANTATE O LLEGARAS TARDE** ( _si ese era su nombre, Butch Him).-_

 **AY ¡! YA VOY MAMÁ**.- grito desde su habitación

 _5 minutos después…_

 **Butch.- ahora si estoy listo** - _usaba el uniforme del colegio que consistía en un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca y la insignia grabada en la corbata_ \- **que hay de desayunar**

 **Mitsu.- mmm… buenos días hijo, he amanecido bien gracias por preguntar ¬¬** _(Notaron el sarcasmo…)_

 **Butch.- je je disculpa mama esq. tengo hambre….**

 **Mitsu.-** (suspiro) **bueno hoy desayunaremos tocino frito y huevos tu comida favorita**

 _ **Butch.-**_ **hay gracias mama** _(mientras se sentaba y comía o mejor dicho tragaba la comida)_

 _3 minutos después…._

 **Butch.- chau mamá cuídate**

 **Mitsu.- hasta luego hijo** _-(le daba un beso en la mejilla)_ \- **cuídate mucho y no quiero recibir quejas del director**

 **Butch.- está bien**

 _En el colegio….. O mejor dicho en el aula 3 A_

 **Hey Butch** _– grito un chico de cabello marrón con ojos grises –_ **un poco más y llegas tarde**

 **Butch.-** **lose Mitch es que me quede jugando videojuegos, tu sabes cómo soy** – _sentándose en la banca q estaba a lado de su amigo –_

 **Mitch.- sí... Era eso o te quedabas toda la noche viendo imágenes de la hija del alcalde –** _mirada pícara-_ **acéptalo Butch te gusta**

 **Butch.- (** _sonrojado hasta más no poder_ **) pues si si me gusta, ella es hermosa**

 **Mitch.- pus si es hermosa pero... es creída…** ( _Con voz de mujer)_ **miren me gusta mi cabello rubio y mis ojos celestes y aparte me gusta mucho el dinero**

 **Butch.- mm… eso no importa ella necesita de lo mejor, ella necesita a un chico como yo, ella...** _(Interrumpido)_

 **Mitch.- mm como sea** __ _–pausa-_ __ **quieres venir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos y a ver una peli .**

 **Butch.- claro ¿a las 7 está bien?**

 **Mitch.- si, entonces te espero**

 **POV BUTCH** _(esta parte va a ser narrada por el)_

Mitch es un grandísimo idiota, el me invito a su casa y mi mama me dio permiso a quedarme a dormir en ella y al día siguiente iríamos al cole juntos, jugamos videojuegos pero cuando nos aburrimos…. Allí viene el problema, al muy idiota se olvidó de pedirme que trajera una de mis películas así que tuvimos que ver una de las películas de su hermana, no me molesto tanto ya que terminamos viendo _Aladino y la Lámpara mágica_ , me gusto la parte en el cual raptan a la princesa pero el final fue muy cursi a mi parecer aunque….. No fuera tan desagradable si estuviera con _ella…._

 **POV NORMAL** _(por fin me toca narrar la historia *0*)_

 _Sábado por la mañana…._

 **¡Butch levántate!-** _dijo Mitch moviendo a Butch de un lado para otro_

 **Hmmmp…. Que quieres Mitch.-** _logro decir Butch antes de taparse completamente con la sabana._

 **Ash pero que terco eres Butch.-** _empujándolo al suelo.-_ **tenemos que ir al colegio o llegaremos tarde**

 **¡Y porque no lo dijiste antes!-** _corriendo hacia todos lados desesperado_

 **Te espero abajo para desayunar no te demores.-** _saliendo de la habitación_

 _Eran la 1 de la tarde en Nueva saltadilla, en la casa de Butch…._

 **Mamá... ¿estás aquí?-** _entrando a la cocina.-_ **qué es esto... Oh es una nota**

 _Querido hijo saldré unos días a visitar a tu prima_

 _Ya que ella está enferma, te dejo comida en el microondas_

 _Y hartas frutas en el refrigerador_

 _Pdta.: cuídate mucho y no quiero nada de fiestas!_

 _Te quiere tu Madre_

 **Hmmp… ay que pereza** _ **–**_ _sentándose en el sillón_ **\- ¿ahora quien me lavara la ropa?-** _haciendo un puchero-_ **pues ni modo…**

 _Al rato…_

 _Tocan la puerta *toc* *toc*-_ **ash y ahora quien será mejor que valla a ver-** _dirigiéndose a la puerta_

 **¿si? –** _asomando su cabeza –_ **que desea**

 **Paquete para Butch Him –** _menciono una chica pelirroja con ojos raros pero a la vez bonitos que eran de un color rosa y tenía puesto un uniforme -_ _ **se encuentra?**_

 **A si soy yo-** _mirando el paquete_ _ **–**_ **mm y de quien es**

 **Mmm por que me preguntas a mi yo solo los entrego –** _con una venita en la cabeza –_ **lo quiere o no**

 _(_ **Pero que gruñona ¬¬) si démelo –** _arrancando el paquete de sus manos –_ **y donde debo fir…..-(** _levantando la cabeza)-_ **y..a no es..ta o.o ,sí que es extraña –** _ingresando a su casa y cerrando la puerta con seguro por sea caso._

 _Dentro de la casa…._

 **Mmm que aburrido –** _tirando el paquete al suelo -_ **mm…** _-mirando el paquete detalladamente-_ **ash vamos a ver que será esto –** _cogiendo el paquete y volteándolo –_ **y si es un pelota -** _pateando el paquete haciendo que choque en la pared –_ **jajaja será mejor que lo habrá falta que sea un imbox -** _dijo mientras abria desesperadamente el paquete –_ **¿una lámpara? Enserio! Para que quiero una lámpara! Ash que tonto –** _tirando la lámpara a un lado_

 _Se escucharon unos pequeños ruidos provenientes de la lámpara_

 **Pero que….** _– mirando la lámpara- *_ **de seguro el verdadero regalo este adentro*-** _pensó Butch mientras se agachaba a recoger la lámpara –_ **creo que hay algo grabado aquí dentro -** _frotando la lámpara….._

 **POV BUTCH**

Cuando frote la lámpara comenzaron a salir chispas de ella ¿acaso se estará quemando? Nahh no creo. Después vi que de ella salía una chica con corto pelo azabache, su piel era blanca y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, si eran bonitos pero no tanto como los que tiene Burbuja o al menos eso creía. Traía puesto uno de esos trajes que usaban en arabia. Cuando divise su rostro vi que estaba enojada y estaba alzando su puño directo a mí… o no esto será muy doloroso _…..y después_ _todo se puso blanco._

 _._


	2. Pov Kaour

Hola amigos disculpen la demora es que se me perdió mi USB donde estaba el capítulo y bueno tuve que hacerlo de nuevo así que lo siento. Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el capítulo 2

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _Cuando divise su rostro vi que estaba enojada y estaba alzando su puño directo a mí… o no esto será muy doloroso…..y después todo se puso blanco._

 _Unos siglos antes….. ( si siglos así que no se confundan )_

 **Y…. Que vas a pedir.-** _dijo una chica pelinegra, ella está sentada en una nube de humo pequeña, a un metro del suelo._

 **No me apures si no, no puedo decidir.-** _agrego un chico pelirrojo, traía puesto un terno negro y en la cabeza traía puesto un sombrero alto que completaba el traje. Sus ojos eran de un color rojizo casi parecidos a la sangre y tenía en el ojo izquierdo como una pequeña lupita._

 **Ash ps apúrate que solo te falta un deseo** _– menciono la pelinegra que ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia._

 _ **Y… cuales fueron los dos primeros? .-**_ _dijo el pelirrojo con una gotita en la cabeza_

 _.-Palmada en la frente-_ **el primero fue lavar todos esos artefactos que están allí y el segundo fue ese sombrero.**

 **Ahhh ya me acorde mmm…. Pero todavía falta esta fuente.-** _dijo el pelirrojo acercándose más al objeto_ _ **– esperen un segundo mmm Ash como desearía tener un microscopio en este mome… (**_ _Interrumpido_ **)** _ **.-**_ _de repente apareció un microscopio alado de el –_ _ **gracias eso es todo**_

 **No hay de que fue un gusto mm…..** _.- menciono la pelinegra incómodamente ya que no le había preguntado su nombre._

 **Brick….Brick Fleming** _ **.-**_ _mostrando una sonrisa_

 **Si adiós Brick.-** _esfumándose por completo_

 **POP Kaoru:**

Bueno ese tipo es muy raro pero igual fue cool trabajar con él además es mi segundo amo el primero era muy amable y solo quería el bienestar para los más pobres y eso … bueno como sea ,no se en donde aparecerá mi lámpara pero ya veremos a donde me lleva.

 _En la época actual unas horas antes…._

 **POP Kaoru:**

No sé dónde estoy, pero han pasado años desde mi último trabajo y eh estado durmiendo desde entonces y me duele mi cuello ya que esta lámpara no es muy grande y aparte de eso tengo hambreeeee! No eh comido nada, claro que cualquiera diría que haga aparecer comida y eso pero es contra las reglas así que no puedo hacerlo TT^TT pero para mí bendita suerte aparecí en la casa de Momoko, ella es mi mejor amiga su trabajo es ayudar a los genios a llevarlos con las personas que quienes serán sus siguientes dueños.

 **Hola amiga.-** le dije mientras me daba un cálido abrazo **.- wow me sorprende que nunca envejezcas –** le dije en sonido de broma ya que ella igual que yo es …..

 **Soy inmortal (¬¬).-** menciono con un tono arrogante como siempre.

Y después de eso me invito a comer y me dijo todos los datos de la siguiente persona que será mi dueño, bueno de hecho no le presto mucha atención.

Dijo que ella me llevaría con él, no sé cómo lo hizo pero me volvió a meter a mi lámpara, yo no quería entrar ya que me aburría allí a dentro así que me dio un crucigrama para según ella " _entretenerme"_ pero que más podía hacer.

 _Minutos después….._

 _ASH!_ Enserio ya pasaron minutos y no escucho nada se supone que cuando alguien recibe algo lo abre pero no este chico tenía que ser tan ahhhhhhh pero que! Terremoto! Toda la lámpara se movía de un lado a otro hasta que después me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza auch! T^T Ash pero por favor dejen de joder, quería llamar la atención así que me puse a golpear la lámpara y por fin el muy idiota froto la lámpara cuando Salí me encontraba enojada me di cuenta de que se me quedaba mirando de arriba hasta abajo así que eso me hizo enfurecer y le di una buena golpiza…aunque tengo que admitir no esta tan feo ….

 _Hola amigos espero que les haya gustado el próximo domingo sub el siguiente cap. Si quieren pueden dejarme ideas._

 _Y por si se dieron cuenta Brick Fleming es Alexander Fleming quien descubrió la Penicilina lo llevamos en clase y x eso se me ocurrió bueno hasta la próxima_


	3. Brick Fleming y …¡ Boomer Hood

_Hola amigos, espero q estén pasando bien su fin de semana, mm disculpen si el cap. Anterior fue corto esq. tuve algunos problemas y eso…. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo_

 _Aclaraciones.- LAS PPGZ no me pertenecen, lo que está en paréntesis es lo que piensa el personaje () y lo que está entre guiones (bla bla – hola- bla bla) es lo que narro yo o algunas cosas que se me ocurren poner._

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

" _ **Brick Fleming y …¡ Boomer Hood"**_

 **POP BUTCH**

Me duele la cabeza, sentí que estaba acostado en algo suave, apenas cuando abrí un poco mis ojos divise una figura borrosa y lo único que se me vino a la mente en ese momento era…

 **¿Mama?…..-** logre mencionar con un poco de dificultad hasta que sentí un pequeño golpe en la cabeza que me hizo volver a la realidad.

 **Oye que te pa** …. - no puede ser es ella….la que salió de la lámpara o no que hago ay mm….

 **POP NORMAL**

 _ **Kaoru**_ _.-_ **qué te pasa a ti osea, está bien que sea inmortal y todo eso pero tan poco estoy tan vieja como para que me llames mamá-** _comenzó a regañarlo-_ **y eso que todavía no te perdono de los golpes -3-**

 _ **Butch**_ _.-_ **a ver, a ver, a ver, primero lo siento me confundí, segundo quien eres tu como para regañarme y tercero quien mierda eres o mejor dicho….que eres –** _esto último menciono confuso ya que ella estaba sentada en una pequeña nube._

 **Kaoru.- mmm (creo que se me olvido presentarme)-** _tú crees de frente lo golpeaste ¬¬ -_ **mi nombre es Kaoru y soy una genio y te concederé –** _interrumpida…_

 **Butch.- si claro eres una genio y me concederás tres deseos no es así?-** _Kaoru bajo y subió la cabeza como diciendo que si –_ _ **jajajajajajajajajajajajaja no me agás reír jajaja que clase de broma es esta, acaso Mitch te contrato ?**_

 _ **Kaoru.-**_ **miro niño no me importa que es lo que creas, lo único que tienes que hacer es pedir 3 deseos y me iré, así de fácil**

 **Butch.- mmm…. Bueno entonces te seguiré el juego.-** _menciono mientras se levantaba de la cama –_ **pero primero tengo que hacer mis tareas.-** _dicho esto se sentó en su escritorio_

 **Kaoru.- mmm.-** _apareció sentada al lado de él, causando un pequeño susto por parte del pelinegro.-_ **por que no pides que la tarea este liste**

 **Butch.- si hago eso no aprenderé nada (si claro como si eso fuera verdad)**

 **Kaoru.- mmm si quieres te puedo ayudar, de que curso es –** _pregunto curiosa la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a su cuaderno_

 **Butch.- es de ciencia y no creo que sepas mucho** _– comento mientras alejaba a Kaoru_

 **Kaoru.- me estas tomando el pelo –** _menciono enojada_

 **Butch.- no como crees –** _notaron el sarcasmo_ **– a ver si tanto te crees respóndeme, quien es Brick Fleming**

 **Kaoru.- mm… ese nombre me suena… espera un minuto yo lo conocí él fue mi segundo amo aunque era un poco raro.**

 **Butch.- enserio lo conociste?-** _pregunto aun sin creérselo_

 **Kaoru.- por supuesto como te lo dije fue mi segundo amo, no se mucho acerca de su vida pero lo que si se es que era muy desordenado no lavaba sus artefactos y ese fue uno de sus deseos y el otro fue un microscopio años después creo que unos señores mencionaron que descubrió algo llamado Penilina o…. no me acuerdo muy bien el nombre.-** _dijo un poco preocupada ya que no se acordaba el nombre_

 **Butch.- wow genial lo anotare ah y apropósito el descubrió la Penicilina y bueno creo que murió por una enfermedad o algo así –** _menciono anotando en su cuaderno –_ **gracias –** _demostró una suave sonrisa haciendo incomodar un poco a la pelinegra_

 **Kaoru.- no...No.. Fue nada -.** _Menciono con un pequeñísimo rubor en sus mejillas –_ **que otra tarea tienes –** _dijo ya un poco calmada_

 **Butch.- bueno ahora solo tengo que comentar sobre el libro "Boomer Hood"**

 **Kaoru.- ¿Boomer ehh? Hace tiempo que no escucho ese nombre**

 **Butch.- que no me digas que lo conoces 0.0**

 **Kaoru.- pues si yo le ayude a crear ese libro**

 **Butch.- te escucho.-** _dijo mientras aparecía sentado en una almohada con un frasco de canchita_

 **Kaoru.- 0.0 es..ta bi..en ( de donde mrd. salieron esas cosas 0.0 ) bueno pues él fue mi primer dueño y estaba tan angustiado por que no tenía ideas para su nuevo libro así que su primer deseo fue que lo llevara a un lugar lleno de aventuras y como debes de saber lo lleve a un bosque y el termino convertido en un zorro ,….y pasaron un montón de cosas , cuando regresamos todo lo que sucedió lo escribió en el libro ….. Oye me estas escuchando! Oye-** _se puso a gritar como loca ya que el pelinegro estaba jugando en la computadora._

 **Butch.- no pero lo grabe así más tarde hare la tarea**

 **Kaoru.- Ash... Veo que no tienes remedio –** _menciono con un tono divertido_

 **Butch.- seee lo se**

 _Continuara…._

 _Perdón si el capítulo es corto pero espero que haya contestado una pregunta que una chica me hizo sobre que pazo con Brick y eso el siguiente capítulo será más largo se los prometo hasta el próximo domingo_

 _Reviews?_


	4. ¡Regrese ! aviso

_**¡Aviso!**_

 _Hola amigos ..Cuanto tiempo verdad…perdones por dejar la historia abandonada por eso la voy a retomar… no sé qué días subiré los cap. Pero les aseguro que continuare con la historia .. En compensación del tiempo que les hice esperar subiré dentro de unos días un one-short titulado "ojos verdes" así que espérenlo con ansias n.n_

 _Pdta.: agradecería que me dejaran ideas en los comentarios… ¡nos vemos!_


End file.
